


Us and Them

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, suggestion of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find a CD in the process of a search, they have differing opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for the 1_million_words Weekend Challenge Tkeyla's iTunes Shuffle. The prompt was Pink Floyd's Us and them, I did not do it justice.

“Wow, D, did you see this music collection?” Steve fished through the front of the car looking for a clue as to where their victim was being held.

Danny sorted through the back which was somewhere between a trash dump and a closet. He tossed a CD up front to Steve. “It’s like Toast’s music, if he’s started smoking in the 70’s.”

Steve held up the case and looked on Danny in shock and horror. “You cannot dis Pink Floyd! The concepts and creation of this album alone-”

“Find the matchbook, Steven!” Danny started throwing things out of the car.


End file.
